Over the hills and far away
by Snow White'84
Summary: COMPLETE: This is a crossover of "My little Pony" and "Dungeons & Dragons". The six kids from "The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons" came through a mystical portal to Ponyland. And something came with them... The kids met with some of the ponies, which were
1. It all began with an exciting discovery

**Over the hills and far away...**

_Summary: This is a crossover of "My little Pony" and "Dungeons & Dragons": The six kids from "The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons" came through a mystical portal to Ponyland. And something came with them... The kids met with some of the ponies, which were in search of one pony. This missing pony was kidnapped by a dragon with five heads..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own neither the characters of MLP nor of D&D. They're owned to Marvel Productions and Hasbro (or whoever)_

_This is my first fanfic. Oh, actually, it's not, because I've already wrote fanfics before this one. But these were only about my favourite music group: the Kelly Family "blush" But that's the FIRST about a comic. I only set the ages of the kids in my opinion, because I didn't exactly know it_

_I'm not sure if the comma use is always right. I've got quite a few problems with it... And I guess with the grammar, as well. _

_If I've made any mistakes, please let my know_

_I always wonder why Sundance, Firefly and Wind Whistler are male on the MC's here in Germany, but not in the movies or the TV-series. On the MC's Firefly and Sundance are very close. They are best friends and that's why they are too in my fanfic._

_I don't really know if it's true that the gentle sound of a harp tinkled on the wind when Medley waved her tail and make drumming thunder on clouds with her hooves. I remember that I read this on few pages about comics that it was on the "Backcard Stories" that she can do it. And I thought it will be quite nice if I bring that into my fanfic :)_

_By the way, "Timanfaya" is a volcanic-mountainous range on the volcano-island Lanzarote, one of the Canary Islands (lies in the Atlantic Ocean only some 60 miles from the coast of Africa and ? miles from the Iberian Peninsula)_

_I'm sorry that the chapters aren't very long_

_So, I hope you'll enjoy it! :)_

1. It all began with an exciting discovery...

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Ponyland. Some of the ponies played volleyball. Fizzy, Gusty, Sundance and Gingerbread were one team and Twilight, Firefly, Medley and Sweet Stuff the other team. Sweet Stuff hit the ball in the direction of Fizzy. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" Fizzy shouted. She let her magic horn shine and caught the ball with a soap bubble from her horn. Then she let the ball fly to Gusty, who blew it with help of her magic horn in the field of the other team. "Hey! Fizzy! Gusty! That's unfair! The rules of the game say that one isn't allowed to use magic power!" Firefly complained. "Oh, come on Firefly! By the way, haven't I seen you last time that you flew after the ball to catch it?!" "That was a different matter altogether!" Firefly tried to defend herself. The other ponies laughed about it. "Yeah, just laugh about it! May we can continue playing now?" But before even the others could answer her, a voice came from above. "Hey ponies! Do you know what we have discovered just now?" North Star and Wind Whistler flew above the ponies and landed beside the field. The ponies gathered round the both curiously. North Star continued excited, "When we're flying over the Magic Forest with the Wish Fountain we have discovered a meadow with a mysterious ruin..." "What? A mysterious ruin? That's exciting! Maybe it's a treasure hidden inside!" Twilight called. "No, Twilight, surely there won't exist a treasure. It's more probably that there only humans have lived in, which weren't there anymore, because they moved. And there nobody lives in the house, it slowly goes to ruin. The nature lets the house go to ruin." Wind Whistler explained, who wanted to explain the thing with logic as usual. "Wind Whistler, you and your logic!" Fizzy meant with a shake of her head rolled her eyes. "Let us imagine however that there is a treasure! That's more exciting, than to know, there isn't really one!" "What do you mean, ponies, shall we look at it?" Gusty asked. "Yeah!" the others answered her question.


	2. The mystery in the ruin

2. The mystery in the ruin

And so North Star and Wind Whistler led the other ponies to the meadow with the ruin.

"Wow!" Sweet Stuff and Gingerbread were astonished at the same time as they caught sight of the ruin. With amazement they stood in front of the ruin. "This isn't sooooo big at all how I thought!!!" Fizzy said disappointed. "Come on! Let's look around here a little!" North Star suggested and she went towards the ruin. Only Wind Whistler wasn't so keen on this idea. "But that's too dangerous! The roof of this ruin could collapse and hurts you or you could fall and break something! Don't go into the ruin! We even don't know what is located here! Let's go again! North Star, please come back!" But North Star didn't listen to the warning of her friend! She was just too curious! And also the others didn't pay attention to her comment!

Sundance and Firefly looked at each other. "Well, what about a race, Firefly? Who's there at first, all right?" Sundance asked. Firefly nodded to her friend enthusiastically and yelled, "Ok. Let's go!" Then both already began to run. Firefly called to Medley, "Medley! Come on!" But Medley was left behind and murmured, "Maybe we should really disappear again from here..." She had a strange feeling what this ruin concerned. Fizzy and Gusty walked behind North Star. Sweet Stuff and Gingerbread followed their example and Twilight also left the others and went around the house. Now only Wind Whistler and Medley were left. "Please, Medley, stay here at least!" Wind Whistler begged. Medley looked at her and thought, "Whatever! What should already happen here, huh?" Then she shook her head and also went away. "Stay here, please..." Wind Whistler was nearly desperate over it that her friends wouldn't simply listen to her. So she sat down in the grass and waited longing for that the others came back soon again. But these were so busy with the ruin which they thorough inspected.

Firefly won the race against Sundance and got applause from Fizzy and Gusty. "Well, Sundance, you even haven't any chance against me." Firefly looked at her friend with a grin. "Admit it, you were flying!" Sundance laughed. "No, no, I win honestly! I don't have to stand for that to cheat!" she replied with a glance at Fizzy and Gusty. They understood the insinuation. "Oh Firefly! Just wait!" Fizzy called angry acted and ran towards Firefly. She laughed and ran away from Fizzy and Gusty, Sundance behind them. And so an exciting persecution chase began which Firefly seemed to win. "Boy, oh boy! Where you take this endurance from, Firefly? I'm totally whacked!" And so Gusty gave up and let drop herself in the grass. But Sundance, who galloped behind Gusty, noticed too late that this one had dropped in the grass and now she couldn't stop. So Sundance tumbled over Gusty and landed also in the grass. But more involuntary! Fizzy and Firefly turned around and began to laugh about the embarrassed face of Sundance and the surprised of Gusty. Firefly rolled about in the grass with laugh. "Ha-ha, very funny!" Sundance sulked. She sat up again and shook her mane to free it from grass. Then she turned to Gusty which still lay in the grass. "I'm sorry, Gusty!"

During that Sweet Stuff and Gingerbread had tried to go inside the ruin. "Uh, it really looks like wild here!" Sweet Stuff said when she roamed with her friend through the former house which was already covered with moss and other plants. "Look, once there certainly was the kitchen!" Gingerbread called and pointed at the sooty black wall. "You could be right, Gingerbread." Sweet Stuff answered and pushed a door open. It opened with a crack and a squeal. "Here have to be the bedroom." Sweet Stuff said after they looked around the room. "Well, if we'll maybe find here a treasure?" Sweet Stuff asked and giggled. "I wonder who have lived here. Maybe it was a rejected princess like Snow White... or a noble knight or a real hero like Robin Hood with his beloved Marianne... how romantic!" Sweet Stuff sighed. Gingerbread took a step forward, pushed a beam away, which had already removed from the roof, and picked up something very dirty. It was a filthy little doll. Both ponies looked at each other. "What had probably happened here?" Sweet Stuff asked.

North Star had climbed the already broken steps and now she stood astonished on one roof beam, which lay open like all the others, which weren't fallen down. From there she had a very far view. Below herself she saw and heard Sweet Stuff and Gingerbread talking.

Twilight had found a nice flower garden behind the ruin. And with a delighted look she walked through the flowers. A butterfly had joined her and high-spirited she ran after it playfully.

In the meantime Wind Whistler had fallen asleep.


	3. Up, up and away!

3. Up, up and away!

Medley went to the side of the ruin. There was another ruin. It seemed to be a stable for horses, cows, chicken and pigs and so on. Medley slowly passed the stable by. Her strange feeling was back again. She stopped thoughtfully. Then she heard familiar voices behind her.

Gusty, Sundance, Firefly and Fizzy came walking to her. "Hey Medley! What are you doing here all alone?" Firefly asked her friend. Medley only looked at her and didn't say anything. Firefly walked to her worried. She prodded and nuzzled her and asked, "What's the matter, sweetie?" "Nothing!" she said and went few steps away from her. Surprised Firefly looked after her friend when she heard Fizzy saying, "Look, here is a stable as well!" "Uh, that's quite dark!" Sundance said. "Rubbish! You're kidding! Or are you afraid to go in there?" Fizzy teased. "I should be afraid, huh? No, I'm definitely not!" "Ok, then prove it to me! Go with me in there!" "All right." And so Fizzy went with Sundance into the stable. Firefly looked at Medley worried.

Medley stood there nearly absent-minded and stared wide-eyed in the emptiness. She got this weird feeling again. But this time it was much stronger. And when she looked at the stable she suddenly could see´ something: she got a vision what had happened there in former times! It was something very cruel! Something very terribly has happened there! And it had something to do with the stable! Now she viewed very clear what happened exactly! And that, what it was, was so bad that it feared her! She screamed as if she would feel the pain which were harm to these poor animals and the humans that lived here: "No, please, leave me alone, please, stop it, don't..."

Firefly and Gusty ran fast to her to see what the matter was. But when Firefly touched her, she looked at her with fear in the eyes. Then she turned around and ran away screaming.

"MEDLEY! Wait! What's the matter? Stop!" Firefly called after her and tried to reach her. But Medley was faster. She kept on running and after a few steps she flew.


	4. Where's Medley?

4. Where's Medley?

The other ponies became aware of it, because of the screams.

North Star came flown from her point of view on the roof to the ground and asked Firefly, "What was the matter with Medley? I've seen her running away..." "I have no idea, North Star!" she replied worried.

Gingerbread and Sweet Stuff came running out of the house, at the same time as Fizzy and Sundance came out of the dark stable, too. "What's going on here?" Sundance asked as she came with the other three ponies to North Star, Gusty and Firefly. "Medley is gone. She's simply running away!" "What? But why?" Sweet Stuff asked. "We don't know as well." North Star answered.

"Is everybody here again now?" Gusty asked and looked at the others. "No, Twilight and Wind Whistler are missing." Gingerbread realized. "I'm here." Twilight answered and after that she appeared like from nowhere in front of the other ponies. She had teleported herself with her horn. "Wind Whistler lies in the grass over there." she informed the others. Then all galloped to Wind Whistler.

"Hey Wind Whistler. Wake up. Medley is away. We have to search for her." North Star prodded her friend. She opened her eyes sleepy. "What's the matter? Medley is away?" "Yeah, she's simply running away." "Oh no..." So Wind Whistler jumped up and asked, "What happened?" "We don't know. She's simply galloping away, isn't she, Firefly?" Gusty turned to Firefly. Firefly nodded and added, "Yeah, she was starring at the stable. And then when I touched her, she looked at me strangely and is simply away..."

"That's strange. When you galloped away with Sundance and call for her, she murmured something about that we better should disappear from here again..." "Are you really sure that she said it and not you?" Fizzy asked sharply. "What do want to express with it?" "Well, you wouldn't come here from the beginning..." "No! She said it, not I!"

"But which reason could she have had to disappear from here?" Sundance asked. "We only could find that out when we ask her about it." North Star replied. "We have to search for her!" Firefly said.

"But where shall we search for her? Where could she have gone?" Gingerbread asked. "I have an idea. I guess she ran to the Sun Beach. She loves the ocean rustle!" "Let's hope she's really there..." Gusty said. Sweet Stuff nodded. And so they ran and called after her.


	5. A disastrous mistake

5. A disastrous mistake

After a while, which seemed to be endless for Firefly, they arrived at the beach. And really: a green pegasus sat squatted in the soft yellow gold sand and sobbed heartrending. "MEDLEY!" Firefly cried, happy to see her friend.

She ran to Medley. With tears in the eyes Medley looked at her friends. "Medley!" Firefly nuzzled her. "What was the matter, sweetie? I was so worried about you." "I'm... I'm sorry that I'm simply run away..." Medley answered.

"But why have you done that?" Sweet Stuff wanted to know. Medley looked at her friends sadly. "It has something to do with this ruin... With that, what has made it into a ruin...What happened to the humans and their animals..." "Where will you know that from?" Sundance asked. "I've... I've seen it!" "What? What have you seen?" Fizzy asked. She didn't understand anything at all. "Will you indicate us with this, that you've got a vision? A vision of that, what happened with the occupants?" Wind Whistler asked. Medley nodded. The others only looked at each other incomprehensible. "What was the content of your vision?" Wind Whistler asked further. "It... it began all so peaceful... These humans lived happy together here. There were a couple with two children, a girl and a boy. They were not much older than ten. Besides, their grandmother lived on this farm, too. They had cows, horses, pigs and a few chicken. They were happy and all right. But suddenly everything turned. Suddenly a big dragon appears. A flying dragon with five heads and..." "Was that perhaps this one there?" Twilight asked and pointed into the sky.

All screamed when they noticed the big flying red five-headed dragon. "Oh no, he is it..." Medley gulped and jumped up. The ponies looked nervous at the dragon, which came closer to them. Of course he had noticed them, what wasn't difficult with five heads. "What are we going to do now?" Sundance asked. "What about running away?" Fizzy suggested and began to run. But the dragon noticed her attempt to escape. He spat fire in her direction so that she had to stop directly before a firewall.

Firefly and North Star raised and flew around the dragon to confuse him. "No, North Star, Firefly! Don't! Come back! That's too dangerous!" Gingerbread yelled at them. The dragon got more furious and beat with his strong big paws after both.

"This way!" Gusty shouted. And the others followed her. Twilight turned around to see how both did. She saw how the dragon swung back and wanted to beat her with one of his enormous paws. Twilight closed her eyes and murmured, "I wish... I wish... I wish..." And now she was gone. Just in time, because in this moment the paw came to the place where she has stood. She appeared near her friends, which fled from the dragon. But there the dragon obstructed their way again with a fire ray.

"Well, you will tangle with us? Come on!" Gusty placed herself in the dragon's way and wanted to blow the dragon away with her horn. Fizzy prevented her from doing that. "No, Gusty, he's too strong for you. Come on, we have to disappear from here!" So both unicorns turned around and ran behind the other ponies, which were searching a way out of this fire inferno.

"Firefly! He's too strong! We can't stop him. Come on! Let's disappear from here, too!" North Star advised to her friend. "All right." Firefly replied and she came back to the others with North Star.

"Well, we unicorns could teleport us out of the fire walls and the pegasi could simply fly over it. But what about the earth ponies?" Fizzy thought aloud. "I advise you better to run. We can discuss about these facts another time, because the peculiar dragon comes closer more and more!" Wind Whistler answered her. She ran next to Fizzy. And as proof the dragon gave another fire ray.

"Ohhh, that's really a..." Fizzy replied, but became silent when she heard an "Ouch!" behind her. She and Wind Whistler were the first. So it could come from everybody of the others. When she turned around to see from whom it came, she noticed that Sundance lay on the ground. She was stumbled. Normally nothing unusual, but in such a moment this clumsiness was very dangerous.

"Sundance! Get up!" Gusty yelled to her. With a distorted face Sundance got up. Then she turned around to the dragon and noticed with fear that he was already dangerous near to them. With a leap she turned around again and kept on running. But the dragon was faster. He had almost reached her. "Oh no, Sundance! Run..." But that was too late for Sundance. The dragon flew towards her directly. He reached out one of his paws and grasped at Sundance. The paw surrounded Sundance hard and raised her up. "No, he has Sundance!" Sweet Stuff said.

"HELP! Help me! Let me go, you stupid dragon! Help! NOOOO..." Sundance shouted and tried to free herself desperately. "Let my friend go right now!" Firefly called towards the dragon and rushed at him. "No, Firefly!" The dragon blew furiously a fire ray in Firefly's direction so that she was forced to get out of the way of the ray and not to attack the dragon. Then the dragon turned around and flew in this direction from who he had come from, with a crying for help Sundance. "SUNDANCE..." Firefly shouted and flew in the sky and looked desperate behind the dragon which was too fast to follow.


	6. Keep up!

6. Keep up!

"Oh no..." Fizzy sobbed. Gusty comforted her, also with tears in the eyes. "Poor Sundance..." Twilight whispered and began also to cry. Gingerbread and Sweet Stuff had nestled against their heads and sobbed. Firefly landed next to North Star, which was only staring in the direction, in what the dragon was gone with their friend.

"Oh no, no, no, that's all my fault..." Medley sobbed. "No, Medley! It's not! You couldn't know that the dragon comes and catches Sundance!" Twilight tried to comfort her. A thing, what normally Firefly did. But she couldn't. She was too shocked about that the dragon had kidnapped her best friend beside Medley. "However, I'm to blame for it, all alone! I'm running away from you. Right to this place. Here, where the dragon came as well. So that is my fault that he came here and caught Sundance." "Medley! Stop it! Stop it right now! You nearly talk already like Shady!!!" Fizzy scolded under tears. "But I..." "Stop it! It's all the fault of this stupid ruin!" With these words she looked to North Star and Wind Whistler.

"Wait a minute. Will you hold us responsible for what had taken place here?" Wind Whistler replied. "Exactly, you smart-alecky! Is here anybody else who started the whole cause with this silly ruin?" "Oh yeah? And who absolutely wanted to inspect this ruin?" Wind Whistler asked back. „Hey you both! Stop it! That won't get us anywhere!" North Star tried to separate both.

"Yeah, you're right, North Star. Now it's not the right time to argue. We have to rescue Sundance from the dragon!" Twilight said. "How shall we find her?" Sweet Stuff asked. "The best thing to do would be to go to the dwarf, the Moochick. He always helped us up to now. Maybe he knows who this dragon was and where we can find him." Firefly suggested. The ponies agreed.

"Maybe we also should ask Megan. She also often helped us. And we can use every help against such a dragon." "Right, North Star..." "Shall I get her?" "Yeah, do it. Send her nice greetings." Firefly meant and smiled. But only short, then she remembered the poor Sundance again.

So North Star set of to Megan and the other ponies to the dwarf.


	7. Getting help?

7. Getting help?

North Star reached the rainbow, flew over it and came down on the other side. So she was directly at Megan's house. She galloped to the house calling, "Megan! Megan! Are you there?"

On her calls a blond girl about fourteen years came rushing out of the house, followed of a brown-haired boy at the age of ten and an eight-year-old blond girl. "What's the matter?" the older girl asked. As she noticed North Star she came towards her. "Hello North Star!" the two others said and came waving with the older girl. "Uh. Hello North Star. What's going on?" "Megan, you quickly have to come with me! Sundance was kidnapped by a dragon!" "Sundance? Oh no..." the girl replied. "All right. I'll come with you!"

"Megan..." the younger girl said timid. The older girl, Megan, turned to the younger. "Yeah, what's the matter, Molly?" "May we come with you?" the boy, instead of the girl, answered. "Well, Danny, that's impossible!" Both looked sad. "But Megan... we're also like to be in Ponyland." the boy said nearly begging and a little lower he added, "You can't keep me busy as babysitter for your little sister again..." Megan ignored the comment of her brother. "By the way, how do you want to come to Ponyland? How do you imagine that? Finally we can't ride all on North Star." "Um, that's possible somehow, Megan..." North Star objected. Megan sighed and her both siblings cheered.

The younger girl, Molly, came to North Star, stroked her and whispered to her "Thanks". "Thank you that you'll take my siblings, too." Megan said to her. "That's no problem, really not. Besides, we need every help we can get. By the way, the other ponies went to the Moochick. So, get on everybody. Let's go!" So the three siblings got on North Star and she took off. They flew towards the rainbow.

And while they flew to the Moochick North Star explained how everything came to this.


	8. What's next?

8. What's next?

In the meantime at the other ponies: "When are we finally there?" Fizzy asked impatient. "We would have to be there every moment..." Twilight answered her.

"Oh, look. There is the house of the Moochick!" Gusty called. "Mister Moochick, Mister Moochick. Where are you?" Gingerbread asked when they arrived to the house. "Mister Moochick, are you here?" Sweet Stuff looked into the house uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm coming!" came from one of the rooms and then a little dwarf with a green mushroom hat appeared. "Hello Mister Moochick!" the ponies called together after they all came into the house. "Ah, the ponies. I haven't seen you a long time ago. Everything ok with you?" "No, not at all! That's why we're here!" Medley meant sad.

"Sundance was kidnapped by a dragon!" Firefly said. "Ohhh... poor Sundance. You said by a dragon?" The ponies nodded. "How did the dragon look like?" the dwarf asked while he turned to his books. "...was red..." "...spat fire..." "...had four big paws..." "...had five heads..." "...and was very big..." "Hmmmm..." the dwarf made and thought.

"Well, unfortunately I don't know what to do with your description! I haven't seen such a dragon in the whole Ponyland! But wait a minute. I've got a book, where almost every dragon has been listed. But where is it? I've seen it short time ago! Where could it be? It's not here and either there..." With a shake of his head the little forgetful dwarf searched in his library. The ponies looked at each other.

But suddenly they heard voices coming from outside. The ponies guessed that there would be North Star and Megan and so they ran outside to welcome them.

"Megan. Nice that..." Fizzy didn't come further, because there weren't Megan and North Star who came along the way!


	9. The strange visitors

9. The strange visitors

There were six teenagers and a little white something that they couldn't recognize from the distance! There were two girls and four boys.

These kids were dressed very strange: one of the girls had got reddish hair, wore a lilac-coloured cloak with a cowl over a pink dress and boots until over her knees.

The other girl had got dark-brown hair and her color of the skin was also brown and she wore a brown fur top, fur pants and boots. She had a golden belt and a necklace and a golden bangle on each of her upper arm. She took a sort of Staff with her.

One of the older boys was blond and wore a Bow and was completely clothed in green and brown (like Robin Hood).

A light-brown-haired boy wore glasses, a green robe and had a green Hat as well.

The other boy had got black hair and wore a red cape over a yellow-grey armour and took a Shield with him.

And the seeming youngest boy was also blond and wore, like one of the girls, brown fur pants, fur boots, a rivet bracelet on each of his wrist, a brown vest und a Viking helmet. Besides, he held a Club in his hand.


	10. Introductions

10. Introductions

"Dear me, there you have your Robin Hood and your noble knight..." Gingerbread whispered to Sweet Stuff, when they were starring at the strange kids.

The boy with the Shield grumbled, "Well, that wasn't the right portal for home in any case! I knew it. But nobody ever listens to me. This world seems to be quite 'nice', but..." "Shut up, Eric, it would have been that..." the girl with the Staff replied, but became silent when she noticed the amazed ponies.

"Wow! What's that?" the youngest of them asked. He looked curious at the ponies and came a step closer to them. "No, Bobby, don't..." the reddish-haired girl warned but the boy didn't listen to her and came a further step closer.

After they looked at each other silently, Twilight finally asked stammered, "Who... who are you?" The youngest frightened, stepped back and stared at the ponies perplexed. "You can speak..." the boy in the green robe and the Hat said surprised. "Of course, we can speak! You do it, too!" Fizzy replied cheeky. "Fizzy!" Medley admonished her.

"So, these cute animals aren't an illusion of me, are they? You talk with them! And don't dare to make fun of me once more when I talk to any animals..." the boy with the Shield snorted at the other kids. The irony in his voice wasn't to ignore. "Yeah! But we've got a reason to talk to them at least. You haven't got a reason, 'cause you even talk to yourself, what we don't do! That's it!" the small blond boy turned to the other boy and grinned. "Watch out, what you say, little rascal!" he replied stuck-up.

"I guess we should really introduce ourselves!" the older blond boy suggested. "Well, I'm Hank the Ranger. That's Presto the Magician, Eric the Cavalier, Diana the Acrobat, Sheila the Thief and her younger brother Bobby the Barbarian. We were in an amusement park and there we were riding the roller coaster 'Dungeons and Dragons'. But during the ride we were transported into another world, the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons. After we found out that we were wearing strange clothes, a mysterious man, which introduces himself as 'Dungeon Master', greeted us. He gave everyone of us a magical object what we use for defence against monsters. Well, Dungeon Master gives us riddles to come in our world again. And so we came through a portal in this world."

With not much hope in her voice Diana added, "And this isn't our familiar world, is it?" "Oh, um, I guess it's not. We're sorry!" Sweet Stuff meant.

"Ponies, then we also should introduce ourselves!" Wind Whistler thought. "All right then. Well, we're ponies from Ponyland. I'm known as Wind Whistler. Those are my friends Fizzy, Medley, Sweet Stuff, Twilight, Gusty, Firefly and Gingerbread and..." "My best friend Sundance was kidnapped by a dragon!" Firefly interrupted her. Wind Whistler threw a look to her that said she would mention it now, too.

"By a dragon?" Presto asked. "Yeah. By a dragon with five heads!" Gusty added. The teenagers looked at each other knowing.


	11. New friends

11. New friends

But before anybody could say anything, Fizzy jumped up and down happily and shouted, "There come Megan and North Star! Oh and Danny and Molly come with them! Hey Megan!!" The others followed her direction and saw a pegasus with three kids on the back. North Star landed on the meadow and soon the ponies greeted them friendly.

"Hey my dears! North Star has told us everything on the way here. That's terrible! We have to find Sundance as soon as possible!" Megan said after everybody had greeted her. "Please, Megan, you have to help us!" Firefly begged with tears in the eyes. "Of course, Firefly! I'll try it! I'm sorry for you!" Megan whispered to her friend and stroked her. Firefly nodded.

"Do the Moochick know something about this dragon?" Megan asked when she went with the others to the house. "Uh. I suppose not. But, Megan..." Wind Whistler would tell her about the strange visitors even when Megan noticed them. "Uh. Hello. Who are you?" And so Hank explained her who they were.

"They really look like humans..." Eric murmured but got a censorious look from Presto. "Yeah! Of course, we're humans!" Danny replied cheeky. "You really come from earth??" "Yeah. Anyway, it's that what we call earth. But I don't know if it's your world, too! By the way, I'm Megan and these are my siblings Danny and Molly." Both siblings smiled at the kids. These smiled back.

"Hey, what do you know? Now our little Barbarian has finally found someone in his height!" Eric scoffed. "If you aren't quiet right now, then..." Bobby meant threatening and swung his Club. "Have a big mouth but nothing behind it..." Eric replied shrugging. Bobby growled. "Bobby! And you, Eric, stop teasing him!" Sheila backed her little brother protectively up. "Oh..." Megan made and thought about how her two siblings always argue. It's no easy job to hold both apart. And that was why she liked the reddish-haired girl directly.

"Actually, how old are you? You don't look like so much older than me..." Hank, who seemed to be their leader, told, "I'm the oldest with eighteen years. Presto and Eric are both seventeen and Diana and Sheila are sixteen and Bobby is ten." "Almost eleven." Bobby said proudly. "Hey, cool! Then you really are as old as I am!" Danny was happy. He grinned at Bobby. Bobby grinned back, glad to meet someone in his age finally, like Eric already guessed. "Oh no! Then I'm the youngest again!" Molly whined and looked sad. Danny looked at his kid sister and meant malicious, "Well, Molly, you will always remain the smallest!" Then he looked at Bobby and both began to laugh. The two boys got along with each other. Molly put her tongue out at her brother. "Well, Danny and Molly! Stop it! Behave yourself!" "Yeah! Right. And you don't have to incite Danny up to do it, Bobby!" "But I haven't done anything!" Bobby defended himself.

Megan and Sheila sighed and looked at each other. Then both girls smiled. "And how old are you, Megan?" Sheila asked. "I'm fourteen." "Really? I guessed you were older, to tell you the truth." Megan blushed a little bit.

Suddenly the white something of the kids stepped out of the tree which it had hidden behind itself from the strangers. And there the ponies could recognize what it was: a little white unicorn! It looked curious at the ponies who also looked surprised. Then it weighed and ran towards the ponies, directly to Gusty. "Oh dear me. Where do you come from, little unicorn?" she asked when the little unicorn had greeted her. The two unicorns nuzzled lovingly. The little unicorn nestled against Gusty contented. "Oh, Uni! You have probably found a new friend, don't you?" Bobby laughed. Uni, the unicorn, breathed as answer. "Don't be afraid, Uni, the other ponies and I won't hurt you!" Gusty promised Uni. As if the unicorn would have understood her it nodded. "It seems you really enjoy this here, Uni. No wonder, Gusty is also a white unicorn." Bobby smiled at his little friend. "Where do you want to know from, what this little silly appendage thinks and feels?" Eric asked in his well-known sarcastic voice. Angry Bobby turned around to him. "Uni is my friend and I just feel such a thing. 'Cause in contrast to you I have feelings." Eric raised his eyebrow and replied mocking, "And in contrast to you I don't run around and beat just everything and everyone that is in my way with this dumb Club!" "And I don't run in every danger which exists so that my friends have to rescue me constantly!" "And..."

"Is it always like that with them?" Fizzy asked the kids, while Bobby and Eric were still arguing. "Uh. Yeah. That's normal with them." Diana laughed. Hank sighed and Sheila shook her head. "We're already used to that. It doesn't probably pass a day by without any arguments between them. But today they really are in top form, I must say that!" Presto agreed and looked to Megan that looked embarrassed to the ground.


	12. The search party

_I'm sorry I made a mistake on the first page of my story. The explanation about Medley and the "Timanfaya-Mountains" should actually come here with this chapter._

_Ok, here it comes once more: _

_I don't really know if it's true that the gentle sound of a harp tinkled on the wind when Medley waved her tail and make drumming thunder on clouds with her hooves. _

_I remember that I read this on few pages about comics that it was on the "Backcard Stories" that she can do it._

_And I thought it will be quite nice if I bring that into my fanfic :)_

_By the way, "Timanfaya" is a volcanic-mountainous range on the volcano-island Lanzarote, one of the Canary Islands (lies in the Atlantic Ocean only some 60 miles from the coast of Africa and ? miles from the Iberian Peninsula)_

12. The search party

"Hello? That's quite nice that you get along with each other well - or not - but could you perhaps think again of Sundance and the dragon?" Firefly looked at them worried. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry! Right! Sundance..." Megan said and blushed again a little.

"If you don't mind we would like to help you with the search for your friend. 'Cause I guess we weren't sending to this beautiful land without a reason..." Hank said. "Yeah! Like many times before..." Eric let out. "Maybe it leads us further to our world when we have rescued your friend." Hank continued, ignoring Eric. "Oh yeah! Of course! Many paths lead to Rome and the way home lies behind many corners, I see!!" Fizzy had to laugh about the comment. "There's nothing to laugh!" Eric snapped at her. But this gave her cause to laugh more about him. Eric turned around insulted.

"Well, what did you say how the dragon looked like?" Sheila asked. "He was big, red and had five heads..." Sweet Stuff explained. "A five-headed dragon??? Listen, guys, isn't that well-known to you as well?" Diana asked. "Yeah! It sounds like Tiamat!" Hank answered her. The other teenagers looked at him. "But what is Tiamat doing here? And how did she come here?" Presto thought. "Maybe she followed us through the portal?" "No, Sheila. I don't think so. Probably Tiamat has made an own portal." Hank replied.

"Tiamat? Did you say Tiamat?" They all turned around frightened. The Moochick stood behind them. "Of course, Tiamat! How could I forget her?" "So, you know the dragon then, don't you Mister Moochick?" North Star realized. "Yes. I knew that I already heard about her. There's also something written about her in any of my books. Wait a minute. No, that's not it and that also not. Oh yes, here is it: Tiamat. In former times Tiamat once had ruled here over Ponyland. She brought many fear and death under the people. She killed the animals from the farmers and those were forced to leave their possessions. That was Tiamat's objective. She would rule over a chaos land. Some day she wasn't seen here in Ponyland anymore und that's why the story about her fell into oblivion. But nobody knows where she remained instead..."

"Tiamat killed the animals of the humans and so they have to leave..." Medley repeated lost in thoughts. "What's the matter?" Gingerbread asked. "That was it, what I've seen in my vision. Tiamat has attacked the humans and killed their animals. So she banished the humans from their houses, as in the so ruin, in what we were..." "A vision? You had a vision of Tiamat? Interesting!" the Moochick said. "Oh right. I was so worried about Sundance that I forgot it, I'm sorry!" Firefly turned to Medley. "It's all right!" she answered and smiled at her friend.

"Why had only Medley these visions and not all of us? I mean we were all at or also in this ruin..." "That's a very good question, Twilight! I guess that only Medley could sense this vision, 'cause she seems to be the most sensitive and cautious among you. She also can make music like a harp if she waved her tail and drumming thunder on clouds with her hooves, can't she?" the Moochick explained. All turned to Medley. But she looked unsure back.

"Where do you know this dragon from?" North Star wanted to know from the kids after short silence. "Tiamat comes from the world from that we came to you. The Realm. Tiamat is gone there at that time. I really wonder why she came here again just now! We always took the view that she's neither good nor bad. Though, she's the deadly enemy of Venger, a really bad type. He wants to have our magical weapons." Hank explained. "Well, this Venger couldn't be in league with Tiamat, could he?" Sweet Stuff asked. "No!" Presto confirmed.

"But where should we search after her?" Sheila asked. "Well, possibly first of all we should try to trace here in Ponyland and then in your sphere..." Wind Whistler suggested. "Ok. But have you ever thought about that Ponyland is not at all so small?" Fizzy replied. "Hmmm. Mister Moochick, stands in the book nothing where Tiamat has stayed here in Ponyland?" "Oh. Here stands really something about it, Medley. Tiamat lived in the 'Timanfaya-Mountains' behind 'the Desert without Return'."

"Oh noo. Not a desert again!" Fizzy groaned. "If Tiamat has really taken Sundance there, we have to go there, too." North Star said. "Yeah. And that's right now!" Firefly said. "All right. Let's set of to the Timanfaya-Mountains." Megan said and swung on Firefly's back as she stood ready beside her.


	13. Set off to the 'TimanfayaMountains'

13. A funny ride - Set off to the Timanfaya-Mountains

"Come on, you guys. You can ride on us." Sweet Stuff suggested. The kids nodded and Hank climbed on Wind Whistler and Molly climbed on Gingerbread's back and stroked her. And Danny went to North Star. The other kids stood there a little bit undecided. "Come on! We don't bite!" Sweet Stuff laughed. "Normally not!" Fizzy added winking. And then Diana landed on her back. "That's it." she said with a wink.

So Sheila got on Twilight and Presto on Medley. Now there were only Fizzy, Gusty and Bobby and Eric left. "What's with you two?" Gusty asked. She hadn't said anything till then, because she had occupied herself with the other unicorn Uni all the time, which really seemed to like her. She even understood her!

"It seems that Uni likes you... Well, may I ride on you? Then Uni will be near you..." Bobby asked carefully. "Of course! Get on!" And so Bobby climbed on Gusty. Uni jumped in his arms and made herself comfortable in his lap. Bobby stroked Uni smiling.

"And what about you, fearless Cavalier?" Fizzy asked Eric. "Me? I, yeah, uh, I'll rather walk, than to break my neck!" he replied. "Come on. Are you afraid of horses, aren't you?" Bobby asked laughing. "Rubbish!" Eric snorted.

Fizzy lowered her head and let her horn shine. And a soap bubble came out of it. She led the bubble to Eric and caught him with it. Eric looked surprised. Then the bubble flew to her again. After the bubble with Eric inside was directly over her back, it burst so that Eric plopped on her back. Then she began to gallop abruptly. "Ah, help... Stop! I can't ride!!!!" Eric shouted and clung to Fizzy's mane. The others laughed. And sometime Fizzy stopped. Eric turned to her mad, "That wasn't kind! I could have fallen down and broken my neck!" "Why? It was funny! What a pity that Surprise isn't here. She would have found it funny, too! By the way, nobody falls down with me! Ask Molly or Danny! They finally survived it!" Fizzy giggled.

"Could we then go on now?" Hank asked. The others nodded. So the ponies set off with the Young Ones to the Timanfaya-Mountains. "Thanks a lot that you'll help us!" Megan turned to Hank. "That's a matter of course! We always help gladly, if we are needed!" he replied.


	14. All alone, far away

14. All alone, far away

While in the Timanfaya-Mountains: Tiamat had really taken Sundance here. Sundance had defended herself against the dragon some time, but she had to realize that she hadn't any chance. So she gave up!

Tiamat came to her giant cave. She went towards a dungeon, opened it and pushed Sundance in. Then she locked up again and said to Sundance, "So, you stay in here until I prepared everything for the ritual!" Sundance stared at her frightened and stuttered, "Ri... ritual? What... what ritual?" "That's actually none of your business but there you are involved in this ritual, I'll let you in just this once! I need a pony from Ponyland to defeat my deadly enemy Venger! A unicorn would have much rather to me but you'll be right for that, too!" Sundance stammered fearfully wide-eyed, "Oh, I'm involved in this ritual? I think that doesn't sound very good... Oh ponies. Please come and help me!!!!"

Tiamat, which had heard the words, laughed and said to the despaired Sundance, "Don't have any hopes, little pony! Your friends will never find you here! They won't come and rescue you! You will die here with the ritual and help me with the victory against Venger!" "Oh no, please... don't..." Sundance sobbed. The dragon sneered at her and disappeared to prepare the ritual.

The poor Sundance crouched herself on the cold ground of the dungeon and began to sob and cry bitterly.


	15. Never take a rest at the wrong place!

15. Never take a rest at the wrong place!

"When are we finally there?" Sweet Stuff sulked. "We ought to be due exactly in the foreseeable future." Wind Whistler answered. "Do you always have to talk in such a way?" Eric complained. Wind Whistler cast an injured glance at him but didn't reply anything. "Well, that's our Wind Whistler. It's normal with her." Fizzy answered him in her cheerful way.

"Could we maybe do a rest?" Molly whined. Megan sighed. "All right. Let's take a rest or do you mind?" she turned to the others. "No. That's even a great idea." Hank agreed. So they stopped and took a rest.

The ponies were together and Megan was with the other Young Ones. She sat beside Sheila. With that she joined some things. For example the worry about their siblings which really didn't listen much to them. Besides, Megan thought that Presto was quite nice. He sat opposite her so that they could cast furtive glances at themselves, because Presto seemed to like Megan, too.

The three little ones´ were between themselves. Bobby and Danny got along from the beginning and that was why they had to tell much. Molly also wanted to stay with the two boys, especially with Bobby, that she really found sweet. Her brother grumbled at her, "Molly! Don't you notice that you get on our nerves? We want to be between ourselves und there we don't need no little, silly whining girls!" "I'm not little and I also don't whine! By the way, I don't want to have to do anything at all with you, but with Bobby!" "Molly! Get lost and leave us alone!" And with a gesture Danny sent his kid sister away. Molly looked at them sadly and went away. "Come on, Danny. Let's look around here!" Bobby suggested while they watched Molly leaving. "Ok." The two boys walked away a bit from the others.

"Hey Molly. What's the matter, darling?" Megan asked her kid sister when she came sadly to the others. "Ugh, Danny sent me away. He meant I would get on their nerves. There I wouldn't be with him, but with Bobby." Sheila giggles a bit and asked, "You seem to like my kid brother, don't you?" "Well. He's just so much better than my brother. He's nice!" "Oh. Well, if you don't be wrong about that!" Eric couldn't help saying and got some punished glances of his friends again. "Never mind!" he warded off.

"By the way, where are the two now?" Sheila turned to Molly. She shrugged. Both older sisters sighed and looked at each other. Then they got up and called after their brothers. After that a double groaning "Yeah!" sounded from a distance. "Don't go too far away from us! It could be very dangerous here!" Sheila called towards the both. "Yeah, Sis!" Bobby answered her and rolled his eyes. Why did his sister always have to be so over careful like that?

Meanwhile Molly went to the ponies and stroked them. Tiredly she cuddled up to Sweet Stuff, which nuzzled her with her head. And short time later Molly had fallen asleep.


	16. Somebody’s gettin’ in trouble

16. Somebody's gettin' in trouble

The two boys expanded their discovery further than they were allowed to. They climbed up a small hill and were astonished at the landscape.

Suddenly Bobby stopped wide-eyed. "Hey Bobby. What's the matter?" Instead of answering, Bobby pointed to a spot. Danny followed Bobby's arm. And there Danny also could see what had frightened Bobby: a big red five-headed dragon. "Oh! Is that...?" "Tiamat" Bobby answered him on his question. "She really looks dangerous... We rather should go to the others again... and tell them about Tiamat!" "No bad idea. Before she..." Bobby wasn't able to finish his sentence, because just in this moment one of the five heads turned around in their direction and of course caught sight of them. "...discovers us..." Danny finished the sentence for Bobby.

"What are we going to do now?" Danny asked fearful towards Bobby while the two boys watched the dragon suspiciously. The dragon came closer to them slowly. But Bobby didn't give him a reply. "Um. I'm for disappearing from here! Come on!" Danny answered himself and grasped Bobby on his arm. But Bobby didn't move but stared at the dragon with pinched eyes.

"What do you know? The little Barbarian! Where you are, your sister certainly isn't far away. And where she is, the others are closed by! As I see, you came here in this land, too!" Tiamat said to Bobby, while she came even closer to them. "Bobby!" Danny begged already and pulled Bobby by his arm, but this one shook him up furiously. The look already turned stiff to Tiamat, he slowly raised his Club and growled to impress Danny his bravery, "Come on, if you dare!" "Are you crazy? You can't fight against such a big creature all alone!" Danny shouted. And when Tiamat gave a raged snort, Danny yelled. And regardless of Bobby he ran away screaming. Bobby didn't follow him.

"Megan, Megan! Hurry, Tiamat is here and Bobby wants to fight against her!" The others frightened when Danny rushed to them. "Oh no, Bobby!!" Sheila shouted and ran with the other Young Ones, Megan and the ponies to Bobby.

"You can't defeat me with your useless Club!" Tiamat laughed. "We shall see that!" Bobby replied. But when he heard his sister calling after him, he turned around. Tiamat made use of this moment for her attack: she swung one of her paws and hit out at Bobby. He lost his balance and fell down.

"Bobby!" Sheila shouted and ran to her brother. But she had to step back when Tiamat spat fire and separated the siblings by a firewall.

"Leave Bobby alone!" Hank shouted at Tiamat. "Well, I knew it! Where the little one is, the others couldn't be far away!" Tiamat said. But she wouldn't give up. The friends made ready for a fight and also the ponies bravely stood contrary to Tiamat.

A bit dazed by the rough punch Bobby rose, reached for his Club and turned to Tiamat again. "You will regret this!" Bobby shouted angry and ran with a yell and raised Club towards Tiamat. "No, Bobby! Don't!" But he didn't listen to his sister, as usual!

Tiamat lifted one of her paws again and grabbed Bobby, so that he didn't have any chance to hit with his Club. Instead Bobby lost his Club when he was lifted up by one of the enormous claws. "Let me go!" Bobby screamed and tried to free himself from the claw. But like Sundance, he didn't succeed. The Club hit the ground with a dull sound.

"BOBBY!!!!" Sheila shouted again and Hank fired one of his magical arrows. Tiamat avoided this arrow as she spat fire against the arrow, directly towards the Young Ones. Eric put himself protective in front of them and blocked the fire ray with his Shield. Tiamat took advantage of the distraction and rose up in the air and flew away with Bobby. "BOBBY!!" Sheila screamed once more but it was in vain! With tears in the eyes she bent down and picked up the Club. "We must come to the Timanfaya-Mountains right now!" Hank meant and gritted his teeth while they all looked stunned after Tiamat. "Bobby..." Sheila sobbed and held the Club tightly. "We'll rescue him already!" Megan comforted and put one hand on her shoulder. Sheila only nodded and turned away from them.

So they set off to the Timanfaya-Mountains again. On the travel to the mountains Sheila was very quiet. Megan noticed it and glanced at Hank, who looked back at Megan. Hank seemed to like Sheila much more than his other friends and also Sheila seemed to see more in him than only a good buddy like Eric and Presto.


	17. In the cave of the beast

17. In the cave of the beast

Meanwhile Tiamat had reached her cave.

"You get company, little pony!" she said sarcastically to Sundance, who hardly lifted the head when the door of the dungeon was opened. Someone was pushed rough into it. And short time later the door of the dungeon was locked again.

"Let me out of here!" Bobby grumbled angry and clung to the bars. "No! You seriously believe that I'll do that, don't you? Sure, it was a mistake to bring you here, 'cause the others will also search for you. But that should teach you and the others a lesson not to get involved with me and fight against me anymore!" Tiamat only replied. Bobby tried to rattle at the bars, but this didn't give in a little. "You won't get any further with your barbarous temper!" Tiamat looked at him condescending and left both alone.

Bobby breathed out with a whistle. Then he turned around to the crouched snow-white pony with pink mane and a pink heart-ornament on its hip. He watched it a moment and then said, "Hey! Well, you probably have to be Sundance, aren't you?" Sundance lifted the head and looked with tear-stained eyes at the blond boy, who besides was very strange dressed in brown fur and a Viking helmet on his head.

Then she nodded and asked, "Where do you know that from? Who are you?" "Well, I'm Bobby. Your friends have searched for you. And there they met with me and my friends, which are also search for me now. They all come here to rescue us." Bobby answered. "Really? My friends really come here to rescue me?" And a slight shining came back into Sundance's eyes. "Yeah. And hopefully, it won't take long till they'll arrive. We just have to wait for that a little..."

"I just hope that they'll hurry up, 'cause this dragon has planned a ritual with me and that just shouldn't be end very good for me..." Sundance said fearfully wide-eyed. "Don't be afraid! I'll protect you from Tiamat, as far as I can without my Club..." Sundance nodded. Although she had no idea, what the boy was talking about. But it was reassuring when there was somebody to talk.

"I don't want to die..." Sundance sobbed again. "You won't die! I take care for that! I'll protect you!" Bobby went to Sundance and stroked her head. Then he dropped beside her on the ground. Sundance laid her head in Bobby's lap and Bobby stroked her. Sundance shook a little and sobbed now and then.

When Bobby stroked Sundance, he realized how much he missed his sister, Uni and the others (even Eric) and he began quiet to sob and thought about, what Tiamat had intended with him and the pony. He wished desperately that his sister and his friends came soon and got them out here. Because the ritual, which the pony had talked about, didn't really sound very well and when were rituals ever harmless´? So Bobby wondered, for what the ritual should be good at all.

And then it suddenly came to his mind that it could be connected with Tiamat's fight against Venger and shivered at this thought...

And some tears rolled down his cheeks...


	18. The arrival at the TimanfayaMountains

18. The arrival at the Timanfaya-Mountains

Hank and Sheila were silent. And their silence depressed Megan more than if they would have said anything. She could feel very good what was going on in Sheila.

"Well, let's suppose that we'll find this Tiamat. How we should fight against her?" Fizzy interrupted the unpleasant silence. "That's easy. We'll defeat her or drive her out of here at least! We've already done it after all..." Eric replied. "Oh yeah? Of course, and above all YOU will put Tiamat to fight, won't you? Don't make me laugh! If you are really so brave, as you pretend, why haven't you done anything when she has caught Bobby?" Danny said angry. "Danny!" Megan admonished him. "It's true! He has only watched when Tiamat has kidnapped Bobby!" "Listen, little boy! I already had to do with the worst creatures. Worse than Tiamat! With creatures, from that you would have run away with fear! And believe me, if I haven't hold my Shield, we all would have been grilled! While you haven't done anything at all, except for howling like a little child! So don't tell me that I haven't done anything for Bobby's liberation!" Eric snapped at Danny. Diana listened carefully what Eric had said and she could hear the fear about Bobby in his voice. Finally he did care about Bobby. And not unfriendly like Eric always treated him!

"This over there ought to be the Timanfaya-Mountains." Wind Whistler stated. "Yeah. The Moochick said that they would shine red..." Sweet Stuff said and looked to the mountains that really shone red. "Well, then let's go!" Firefly said.

And so they climbed up the mountains with difficulty. The Young Ones walked again, because the ponies had enough problems to climb up the mountains.

"Ahhh! Do you also see what I see?" Gusty gulped and answered Presto, "Yeah! And I don't like it at all!" Uni gave a quiet snort. "I agree with you, Gusty!" North Star said to her.

"And now?" Gingerbread looked around interrogative. "Well, I suppose, we'll attack Tiamat now..." Hank replied and looked in the faces of his friends. These ones nodded. "Yeah! You heard it, ponies. And we'll help you, of course!" "That's dangerous!" Presto turned to Megan.

Medley and Firefly looked at each other at the sentence from Presto. "Look, he also said my words!" she turned to her. "Right, but danger is my life, you know!" Firefly replied and giggled. Medley rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the conversation between Megan and Presto.

"Yeah! But our friend is also in danger, like Bobby!" Megan replied and returned the smile, which Presto threw at her. "Hey you turtledoves! You could flirt afterwards!" Eric said and gave his friend a dig in the rips. After that Megan and Presto blushed and turned away embarrassed from each other.

Megan turned to her siblings, "Danny, Molly, you stay in the background. I don't want that you are near by the struggle. It's too dangerous for you! Hide behind the rock and promise me that you won't come out and try to be near by the struggle!" "Yeah, Megan!" both promised. "Good." With that Megan wanted to turn around when Molly touched her hand and looked at her with tears in the eyes. "Megan... Be careful!" Megan looked at her little sister and embraced her. "Of course, I promise you, I'll come back to you unhurt! I won't let you down!" She extended one arm. Danny understood and also embraced his two sisters. "I love you, Megan!" he whispered. "I love you, too, Danny. I love both of you very much!" Megan whispered back and suppressed a tear. Then she let both go and nodded to them. With that she turned away from them. Molly reached for Danny's hand and clutched it.

The two siblings wanted to go away from the others when they were called back from Sheila. "Danny, please wait. Could you take care of Bobby's Club, while...?" she asked him. "Yeah, of course!" he replied and took the Club. Then he left the place with his little sister and hid, as promised, behind the rock.

"Do you believe that they'll make it?" Molly asked. "Yeah..." Danny hoped he could show his sister more confidence, because secretly he wasn't sure if his sister, the ponies and the other kids could defeat this dragon.


	19. The final fight

19. The final fight

In the meantime they had discussed how they would defeat Tiamat. The kids would do the main part with their weapons. Megan and the ponies would only then step in, when they noticed that the kids didn't have any chance. But when this should happen, the ponies couldn't do much more. They hadn't the strengths like the kids. Only Fizzy, Gusty, Twilight and also Uni had magic power. Sweet Stuff and Gingerbread were only ordinary earth ponies and the others only could fly... And how should they fight against Tiamat? But they had no choice. They had to do it!

Hank stepped forward and called for the dragon, which turned his back to them and hadn't noticed them with one of the five heads, "Hey Tiamat!" The dragon turned around a little bit astonished! "Oh! What do you know who's there! Do you all come here to rescue the little Barbarian and the pony? Or to watch the ritual with the pony or to die right now?" she said derisive. They all looked at each other uncertainly at the word 'ritual'. What had Tiamat to do with a ritual?

"If you have done anything to Bobby, then..." Sheila couldn't hold back any longer. "I would be in favour of it that you all will die!" she meant to Sheila's outburst.

"Release Bobby and the pony or we are forced to fight against you!" Tiamat glanced at Hank condescending. "Do you really believe, Ranger, that you can scare me? I would never ever release the Barbarian and the pony and you know that!" "All right! Then we must fight for it!" Hank growled and gave a signal to his friends that they got ready for the attack. "Have a try at it!" Tiamat meant composed.

Presto took his Hat from his head, circled over it with his hand and murmured a spell. But it didn't work. "Try another spell, Presto!" Diana called to him. Hank looked to Presto. Then he aimed at Tiamat with his Bow and wanted to shoot off one of his arrows. But when he wanted to draw his Bow as always, no arrow came out of it. Hank tried it again but it happened nothing again! "What the hell...?" Hank cursed.

Tiamat sneered at him and said, "Your weapons don't work in this place!" "But they worked a while ago..." Eric said. "Fools! Your weapons had a little magic but it disappears gradually. Because your weapons are ineffective here in Ponyland! You couldn't fight against me!" Tiamat laughed. "Oh no. What are we going to do now? Our weapons don't work..." Diana asked desperately.

"Ponies, now we are required!" Fizzy said and stepped forward with the other ponies. Fizzy, Twilight and Gusty stood side by side, lowered their heads and let their magic horns shine. And then a flood of wind, soap bubbles and pure magic came towards Tiamat. But she beat off with fire before it reached her.

"She has blocked our magic! We also couldn't defeat her! We also can't do anything!" Twilight said. "We're finished!" Gusty called close to tears. "No! We can't give up! Think about Sundance... and Bobby!" Firefly tried to calm her down. "But what should we do? Our weapons don't work here and the unicorns were no match for Tiamat. And you pegasi couldn't do anything, too. Let alone the earth ponies..." Sheila gave up and sobbed. It really seemed to be hopeless!

"Bobby, oh Bobby! I'm so sorry!" she murmured and sank crying on the ground. Hank embraced her. Megan watched her shocked.


	20. Is it really hopeless?

20. Is it really hopeless? Firefly has got a good idea

When Firefly looked at Megan, anything suddenly came to her mind. "Megan!" she yelled so that all winced frightened.

"Firefly, what's the matter?" Megan asked slowly. "Megan, the rainbow!" Firefly replied. Megan looked at her interrogative. "The Rainbow of Light! Maybe it can defeat Tiamat! It helped us many times before. Maybe it works here, too..." Firefly explained. "Yeah! Of course, the magic rainbow. The Rainbow of Light..." Megan said.

Then she touched the heart locket which the ponies had given her as a present. She always took it with her. "Let's try it. I only hope that you're right and it really helps us!" So she took the heart locket in her hands, opened the locket and whispered quietly, "Please, Rainbow of Light, don't let us down now!"

And the rainbow came out of the locket yet and threw itself straight at Tiamat. Tiamat had smiled at the kids and the ponies with self-confident. Now she stared wide-eyed at the sight of the rainbow. "Oh no! What's that? This can't be true! No!!!" The rainbow came towards Tiamat, who wanted to beat off the rainbow with one of the big paws. But the rainbow wasn't chased away.

"It seems to work. The rainbow really seems to attack Tiamat successful!" Diana said and fell of joy in the arms of Eric. The others watched spell bounded how the rainbow attacked Tiamat more and more.

"Oh no." Tiamat growled. "You will pay for that!" she turned to the Young Ones. Then she snorted and rose up. Suddenly she disappeared.

The rainbow came towards Megan and returned in the locket again. "Thank you so much, Rainbow of Light!" Megan whispered, while she closed the locket.

"Where did she gone?" North Star asked and flew careful at the place which Tiamat disappeared. She circled puzzled the place, before she landed near her friends again. "I guess Tiamat will disappear in The Realm again." Presto supposed and lowered his head to one side.

Megan embraced him stormily. And this time she wasn't embarrassed. And the other kids and the ponies cheered and jumped for joy, too.

There Danny and Molly came out from their hiding place and ran radiantly with joy to their sister. "Megan..." Molly called. Megan came loose from Presto with a smile and turned to her kid sister who jumped in her arms.

Diana looked around. "Hey you guys, there is a cave over there. Maybe..." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go on and liberate the two!" Sheila said and turned to the rocks to climb up. "Right. Sheila, wait. Get on!" Firefly said to her. And Sheila got on and they flew together the remaining way to the cave where Bobby and Sundance were still imprisoned in the dungeon and didn't get anything at all of the fight.

The other kids and the ponies followed them slowly.


	21. A successful rescue and a surprise

21. A successful rescue and a surprise

"Bobby!" "Sundance!" Firefly and Sheila called into the dark cave.

Bobby and Sundance listened. They still had crouched on the ground of the dungeon and cried quietly together until then. "Hey, Sundance, did you hear that? There has anybody called for us!" Bobby turned to Sundance. She opened her eyes. "Oh! What do you think who it is? I'm sure that will be Tiamat! Oh no, now she certainly wants to begin with this ritual and needs me for it... I'll die right now..." "No, Sundance, calm down! I guess that wasn't Tiamat..." Bobby got up and went to the bars.

"Hey? Is anybody there? We're here in the back! Help!" he shouted. "Are you crazy? Why are you leading that one, who comes there, to us? And what is, if that maybe is another monster that's perhaps hungry for a little boy and a pony?! And we're trapped here and couldn't defend ourselves!" Sundance jumped up with fear.

Bobby glanced at her and shouted again, "Hey? Who's there?" There he heard his name again and short time later fast footsteps. Steps of horse shoes and a human!

Bobby and Sundance looked at each other. "Sis? Sis, is that you? Sheila, I'm here! We're here in the back!" Bobby yelled excited. Sundance stepped hesitated to Bobby but a few steps behind him. There they could see shadows. They held their breath.

Then they realized who came there: Firefly and Sheila! "SHEILA!!!!!" Bobby shouted overjoyed when he saw his sister. "Bobby! Oh my god, Bobby!" With tears in her eyes she came at the bars and took the hands of her kid brother, who almost cried for joy, too.

"Sundance! Good gracious! I was very worried about you!" Firefly said, stepped beside Sheila and nuzzled Sundance, who came close to the bars as well. "Firefly! I'm glad to see you!" Sundance replied. "Please, let us out before Tiamat appears here!" Bobby said. "We drove Tiamat out of here! The weapons didn't work and there the Rainbow of Light has chased her away!" Firefly replied.

Sheila looked around searching for a key but couldn't find any. "How we should let you out without any key?" But there the others came up. They were also glad to see Bobby and Sundance safely.

When Sheila informed her friends that they hadn't got a key, Twilight came to the bars, lowered her head and held her shining horn at the lock. The lock flew open immediately and Bobby and Sundance were free.

Bobby hopped out cheering and was suddenly embraced by his sister. He allowed it for a moment and then he meant, "Aw, Sis, that's enough with this sentimental stuff!" That was the same old Bobby again! The Young Ones laughed.

So every one of his friends embraced Bobby and even Eric embraced him, though only short, but still friendly. Bobby stood there very surprised as Eric embraced him. Then he smiled and returned the embrace. When Eric let Bobby go he said as excuse, "Well, erm, that was just because all have done it! That doesn't mean anything else, got it?" "Sure, Eric!" Bobby replied with a grin.

Sundance, who came out of the dungeon a little bit reserved, was also greeted by her friends. Her best friend Firefly greeted her stormiest. Firefly came first to her and snuggled her head up to Sundance's and said to her in soft voice, "I've really missed you terribly! And I was very worried that this odd dragon could hurt you!! I won't lose you as my friend, Sundance!" "I'm back again with you and the others now! Tiamat is gone! So she can't do me any harm and use me for the ritual, how ever it was meant. But I don't like to know that exactly!" So the two friends nuzzled. Then Sundance was nuzzled by the others.

When they all had greeted each other and the first joy about the succeeded expulsion of Tiamat and the liberation of Sundance and Bobby calmed down, Gingerbread asked, "Well, and what are we going to do now?" "Well, let's go home, or what else are you thinking about?" Sweet Stuff meant to her and winked. "Have you planned to sleep here in this cave tonight?" she asked giggling. "I'm quite sure that I won't do that!" Gingerbread replied.

"Ok. Let's go back to Dream Castle. That was a very hard day, wasn't it?" Firefly turned smiling at Sundance. "You bet!" she replied with a smile. And Firefly already turned to the direction of the exit when she stopped in the middle of a step.


	22. The riddle and the return

22. The riddle and the return

A little white-haired man with a red robe stood in front of her.

"Dungeon Master!" Bobby called and grinned at him. "Hello my young pupils!" Uni walked to the man. Dungeon Master stroked over her head. Then he turned to the others and said, "I'm glad to see you unhurt. Especially you, young Barbarian. And you too, Sundance."

"How do you know my name?" Sundance asked surprised. The little man smiled mysteriously but didn't answer her.

"Did you know that if we go through this portal, we would come into this land and meet Tiamat here?" Eric asked sharply. "Of course, I knew it, Cavalier! And that your weapons won't work here, as well. I would see how you'll manage it if you couldn't use your weapons." "So, you let us go here into an open knife with intention, didn't you?" Eric lifted his hands. "Tiamat could have killed us..." "You had friends and with their help you have chased Tiamat away from here, haven't you?"

"Dungeon Master, Sundance told me something about a ritual which Tiamat would do. She needed Sundance for it. Could this ritual have had something to do with Venger?" Bobby asked. "Yes, that's right! It had something to do with Venger. This ritual would require the blood of one of the ponies from Ponyland." Bobby and Firefly looked at Sundance as she gulped audibly.

Eric meant ironically, "Yeah! Well, that's all very well, we have saved this pony from the bloody sacrifice-death of Tiamat's ritual and by the way we have rescued Bobby once again..." Bobby pressed his hands in his hips and let out an outraged "Hey!" but that didn't bother Eric. So Eric continued, "...but is that why we came into this land? Only for that reason? I thought we would finally find a way back home but what we found instead? Another strange new world..."

"You only have to open your eyes, Cavalier, then you could detect the truth. It's more obvious than you would have ever thought. Search at the likes of you and you'll find it!" Eric rolled his eyes and replied, "Dungeon Master, I would be very glad if you could only one time talk in no..." He didn't come further, because Diana interrupted him, "He's gone!" Eric opened his eyes and looked at the spot where Dungeon Master had stood just now. "Ohhh, not again! That's typical of him! By the way, couldn't he just say goodbye at least, instead of disappearing so easy?" Eric grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Uh, what could he have meant with this riddle again?" Diana thought. "Do we have to think about it even now? I'm tired and hungry and would like to return to Dream Castle again!" Fizzy meant impatient. "Fizzy is right! Let's go at first to Dream Castle and rest ourselves." Megan agreed. "Certainly, you are tired as well and want to rest yourselves, too. You can come with us to Dream Castle if you like." she turned to the kids. "Of course, we want to!" Bobby shouted and jumped for joy. The others smiled and nodded.

So they all set off to Dream Castle. Megan, Danny, Molly and the ponies were greeted stormily. And after the ponies from Dream Castle heard what happened, they greeted Sundance especially. And when the ponies had introduced the 'strangers', they were greeted as well and invited friendly.

After they all had told their adventures while eating, they all went to bed and slept.


	23. A sleepless night and a decision

23. A sleepless night and a decision

All but Wind Whistler were able to sleep. Wind Whistler couldn't let off the riddle from the old man, that the kids called 'Dungeon Master'. She rolled to and fro but didn't find any sleep. So she got up and walked outside in the fresh air. There she settled down next to a tree and viewed the sky lost in thoughts. So she got tired after all and finally fell asleep.

She received the answer to the riddle in her dream!

She woke up frightened at the next morning, when she heard steps in the grass. She startled and watched a figure coming closer to her.

"Oh, Wind Whistler. Good morning! I didn't know that you are here outside! I'm sorry if I've scared you! What are you doing here outside so early in the morning?" It was Presto.

"Good morning Presto! It doesn't matter that you have frightened me. I wasn't able to find any sleep last night. For that reason I got up and came out here. I've think about the riddle of Dungeon Master. And somehow I apparently ought to fell asleep on that occasion..." Wind Whistler replied. Presto nodded and sat down next to Wind Whistler into the grass. "Then I feel exactly the same way like you. I've thought about the riddle, too. But I didn't find out the answer! Could you find out something from it?"

Wind Whistler shook her head. "I've dreamed about the riddle and have found the answer to it in my dream but now it has slipped my memory. I just can't remember any longer what it was." The pony hung her head sadly. "Hey, don't be sad. It doesn't matter! We'll find the answer one day!" Presto comforted her and stroked over her head.

"Are Megan and the others still sleeping?" Wind Whistler finally changed the subject. "I guess. We all have gone through a lot..." And Presto had to smile at the thought of Megan. It wasn't hidden to the intelligent pony as well. „You seem to like Megan very much, aren't you?" Presto blushed.

Then he nodded after a while. "Yeah, very much. She's the first human I've met for a long time and..." "Human! That's it!" Wind Whistler shouted. "What?" Presto looked at her confused. "The riddle. Dungeon Master stated that you'll find the truth at people like you. That would be the way back home. You are humans, Megan is a human..." Wind Whistler explained. "Ah, you mean that Megan is the key to the truth?" Wind Whistler nodded eagerly. "That could make a sense..." Presto thought. "Come on. Let's inform the others about it!" Presto meant and jumped up. Wind Whistler rose up as well and ran back to Dream Castle with Presto.

They rushed right into the bedroom where, of course, all were still sleeping. Presto shouted, "Hey, Hank, Diana, Sheila, Eric, Bobby! Wake up!" His friends and also the ponies opened their eyes sleepy and looked at both troublemakers.

"Presto! Are you going crazy?" Eric murmured sharply. "Aw, it's too early to get up yet!" Bobby yawned and turned around again. "What's the matter anyway, Presto? Why are you making such a big fuss?" Hank asked. "I've find the answer to the riddle. Erm, no, actually I didn't, 'cause it was Wind Whistler." Presto answered. "Answer to the riddle?" Hank stared at both frowning. "Yeah, the riddle that Dungeon Master gave us yesterday." "And how is the answer?" Diana asked. "It has something to do with Megan." Presto explained.

When Megan heard her name she began to wonder. What could she to do with the answer? But she didn't interrupt Presto.

"Dungeon Master said that we should search the truth at people like us. We are humans and Megan is a human. That means that..." "...that we should follow Megan to return to our world?" Hank finished the sentence. "Exact!" Presto said. The friends looked at each other. At that time Bobby began to cheering. With joy he hopped at first with his sister across the room and then with Danny and shouted, "Finally! We can go home! Yeah!" Then he stopped and did a cheering jump. The others smiled amusedly. And the other kids were glad about this good news, too.

So the kids got ready.


	24. Time to say goodbye

24. Time to say goodbye

Then it was time to say goodbye.

The six Young Ones and the other three kids said goodbye to the ponies. Bobby went to Sundance, stroked her and said, "It was nice to meet you. You're really a kind pony. I hope we'll meet again one day." "Thanks, Bobby. You are kind, too. I would be glad to see you here in Ponyland. And when you all come here we'll prepare a welcome party for you! Goodbye, Bobby. Get home well!" And Sundance nuzzled Bobby. "Yeah, we will. Bye!!" On parting he waved his hand to his new friends. Then he went to the other kids which have already said goodbye to the other ponies meanwhile.

Medley, Firefly, Wind Whistler and North Star would take them home over the rainbow. And Paradise, Surprise and Heart Throb would come with them, because Sundance, Twilight, Gusty, Gingerbread and Sweet Stuff couldn't fly. These ones had to stay in Ponyland.

Megan and Molly got on Firefly. Hank followed their example and got on Wind Whistler. Presto got on Medley next to Megan, Molly and Firefly. He smiled at Megan. She smiled back. Danny sat already on North Star and stroked her. Sheila sat on Heart Throb and Diana on Paradise.

And what about Eric? Well, at first he had strictly refused to ride on a pegasus, "Wasn't it enough that I'm already riding like this? Do I have to ride on a flying horse as well?" "Come on, Eric! You won't fall down. Fizzy has taken you here safely as well, hasn't she?" Surprise answered. Eric should fly on her. She looked giggling to Fizzy who couldn't help laughing, too. "Come on, Eric! We'd like to go home." Diana pushed her friend and smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah! Never mind! I'm coming..." Eric murmured and climbed on Surprise.

Only Bobby didn't sit yet. He went to Gusty. Uni stood next to her. She should stay here in Ponyland, because unfortunately she couldn't come along with Bobby in his world. It would be too dangerous for her and certainly she would be unhappy there.

Bobby kneeled next to her with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Well, Uni, now it's time for us to say goodbye, too. I'm sorry that I have to leave you here behind. But please believe me it's really the best thing for you. You'll feel well and safe here. Here you are among other ponies and also other unicorns. Oh, I'll still miss you very much, my little one!" And he embraced her and cried. Uni snuggled up to him and snorted soft as if she would say in her way goodbye to her beloved friend. Bobby understood and nodded. "Yeah! I promise you that I'll return! I come to visit you! Bye! I'll miss you but I'll remember you and I will never forget you! Goodbye, Uni! That's your home..." Uni ran with her tongue over Bobby's face. Bobby giggled and then he rose up, wiped his tears away, stroked Uni once again over her head and turned to Gusty.

"Please, Gusty, take care of her..." "Of course, Bobby. I'll do it. You can trust me!" she answered him and prodded at Bobby with her nose. Bobby smiled and stroked her also over her head and whispered to her, "Thanks".

Then he waved his hand to her, Uni and the other ponies. He turned around and walked to the others which were waiting for him. He got on North Star behind Danny and the pegasi took the kids over the rainbow.


	25. The beginning of the end

25. The beginning of the end

On the other side of the rainbow they came to Megan's house.

There the ponies set the kids down and flew back again to Ponyland, while the kids waved at them.

"Well, here we are!" Megan said. "Ay! We're on earth again. We're in our world again!" Bobby cheered. „Look, your weapons are gone and your clothes are so ordinary again!" Molly said giggling. "Really..." Eric meant surprised and viewed his ordinary clothes. "Well, on the one side I'm glad that I haven't to wear this stupid armour any longer but on the other side I'm not. I've got used to it..." "You're right, Eric. Without my Hat I don't feel like the same I used to be." Presto replied. "At least you look like ordinary kids now!" Danny meant and laughed.

The reason why they all had their own ordinary clothes was that they were in their own world again! They don't need their weapons in their world.

And so this adventure of the ponies had an end and also 'the lost kids from the roller coaster', which got into a world full of dragons and magic, were at home in their own world again! And so everything had come to a happy end!


	26. Epilogue

26. Epilogue

Megan and the Young Ones got along well more and more and became best friends.

They came very often to Ponyland and every time Bobby was surprised that Uni didn't get older. But both were glad when they could meet. They ran and played and were happy together.

And so the years went by.

During that time the lost kids lived happy on earth again.

Megan and Presto came closer and fell in love. Short time later they got married and also the always arguing couple Diana and Eric got married. And like everyone expected: Hank and Sheila, as well. Bobby and Molly became friends yet and they got married one day, too. Bobby made friends very close with Danny which also got married to a nice girl from school.

And so they all were happy until the end of their lives!!!!

_THE END_

_---------------------------------_

Well, what do you think of it?


End file.
